


Loki, Come down

by CallingAllFans



Series: A world to Marvel at [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllFans/pseuds/CallingAllFans
Summary: Loki's intrusive thoughts plague him. Leading to you finding him, on the roof. Of the towering peak.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Series: A world to Marvel at [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003974
Kudos: 21





	Loki, Come down

**Author's Note:**

> If you need help get help. I'm not really a person who is comfortable with the hotline so I can't be a hypocrite so talk to someone.... My socials are always open to anyone.

On the ride home, Loki sat silently with his head bent down, hair creating a curtain. "Are you faring well, Brother?" Thor asked Loki quietly, still concerned after the mental break his brother just experienced. You could still feel the insane energy in the air even if it was beginning to waver and wane. I stuck my hand out to Loki, a peace offering to use my magic on him. It's not really magic as I'm not Asgardian but it is a powerful thing I am learning to harness thanks to the emerald god. Loki nodded softly to his brother before taking my hand. I stood guiding us to privacy when we returned to the Asgardians' home.

"Fix me, Y/N." He whispered to me, the grief in his voice weighed heavy on my thoughts. " Are you broken?" I asked him, "Even a carpenter must know what is broken before he can fix it." He clenched his teeth tightly making his jaw tick. "Nevermind, Y/N. I just need sleep, I'm exhausted lately. Can you do that for me? Please, My emerald? " I melted knowing that he stilled cared even as exhausted as he was. "Of course, Loki." He raised a brow at me, "I am fine, dear. Just need to get my bearings together." He touched my cheek softly before leaning to kiss my forehead with a sigh. I helped him remove his armor and change into nightwear."You ready?" I asked softly as I knelt beside the bed. He nodded, laying on his side relief in his eyes.

_Close your eyes,  
lay down your head  
There's not a thing left to do.  
Don't be shy,  
Relax in bed  
let the dreams come to you_

I sang softly and to him directly, I didn't want anything spread to whoever may have heard the spell. His eyes fluttered close slowly.

_So Let me take away the pain,  
so you can sleep again.  
Suffering just never was our thing.  
Sleep tight,  
under the skylight,  
it's a good night _

He was snoring lightly by time I finished the little song. I left quietly to go assist Thor with reporting back to the Avengers. "How is my brother?" I sigh heavily, "Something is bothering him deeply. He asked my to serenade him to sleep again." Thor nodded in thought before replying to my statement. "He has always been... secretive but I did not believe he would do so towards you." I looked at my screen, unable to answer. " He will come back to us, he always does." Thor said optimistically. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. We sat writing in silence for nearly two hours. Thor headed to dinner while I requested mine in the library. The food had been deliver far before I made it up through the tower. I ate worriedly and read more on magic control, something I'd been working on with Loki. Did Thor see our love so clearly or had he assumed Loki and I were getting closer as friends? Either way, his concern for Loki's behavior was telling. I'd just decided to to go and talk to the mischief maker when suddenly I spot him outside the window. I run to the balcony and climb onto the roof. "Hey! What are you doing?" I'd never seen Loki so disheveled and broken. I slowly walk to him balancing on the shingles. "Y/N, go back inside. Forget about me. The whispers....they're so cold. They're vicious. I'm going to hurt someone." He stood closer to the edge, " Haven't I hurt enough people?!" I could see in his eyes the insanity bubbling in his mind. So I did the only thing I could think of.

_Loki  
Loki  
Loki, come down  
Won't you get up off  
get up off the roof_

He began walking back toward me and the balcony with tears in his eyes. "Why are you doing this? Don't you understand?" I ignored his pleas and continued to sing.

_You're scaring us  
And all of us  
Some of us love you  
Loki, it's not much  
But there's proof_

I stopped once we were safely on the balcony together. I guided him to his room, he was silently the whole time, not protesting or resisting me. I sat him down on his tossed about bed. I knelt laying my head on his long legs.  
"Do you not love me?" I asked him so quietly I feared he might not have heard me.

"Of course I love you, My emerald."  
"Then why are you trying to leave me?"  
"I-" He looked at me with wide eyes.  
" I know it is selfish of me to say that. But you are my world. If you need help, I will help you. I swear. "  
Loki's hair falls over my head as he lays his lips on mine. " I didn't mean to abandon you. It seemed to silence the voice even temporarily. "  
I nodded crawling in bed with the lanky man, "Lay with me."

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs here  
> "Sleep Tight" by D.C. (me)  
> "Achilles Come Down" by Gang of Youth


End file.
